Posesivo
by KenKress
Summary: Los celos siempre se convertían en pequeñas peleas en las parejas y llegaban a distanciarse por ellos, pero entre ellos dos los celos daban un segundo resultado, definitivamente no eran como las parejas clichés o convencionales. Kyman.


**Hola, oh my… hace siglos que no publico, pero fue porque mi computador se fue a la… y entonces no podía, pero ahora que por fin tengo otro, pues aquí tienen.**

 **Los personajes no son míos, pero disfruten esta historia.**

* * *

 _ **Posesivo.**_

* * *

Media noche, en el reloj que colgaba de una pared se veía lo tarde que ya era, la única luz presente era la de la luna que en esos momentos se encontraba iluminando la habitación por la ventana, ambos rostros se encontraban uno frente al otro, con nerviosismo el mas bajo lo miro levemente sonrojado, mientras el mayor mostraba una sonrisa en el rostro que denotaba satisfacción ante la reacción del mas bajo.

 _¿Por qué no te rindes ya, judío?_

Llevaban media hora así, pues el pelirrojo se había sentido enfadado cuando el mayor le negó tener una cita, puesto que ya tenia planes con Kenny, así que el menor le había negado el tener sexo durante una semana, aunque claro que eso era demasiado fácil para el castaño por lo que le había dado poca importancia.

El castaño amaba al pelirrojo pero aun así le gustaba molestarlo de vez en cuando, le parecía que las reacciones de este eran bastante lindas, además de graciosas, así que ante la negativa el mayor se había burlado de el diciéndole que tal vez Kenny si aceptaría hacerlo con el, cosa que obviamente al menor no le agrado para nada, por lo que se puso frente a el negándole el paso.

 _Kenny seguramente no querría hacerlo contigo, gordo_

El castaño frunció levemente el ceño, si era cierto que no estaba tan delgado como sus amigos si que había bajado de peso, mas porque había empezado a entrenar en el equipo de futbol americano en la preparatoria, el se había esforzado por ser mas atractivo para su novio, ¿y el se atrevía a llamarlo "gordo"?, eso si que lo había enfadado.

 _¿Quieres comprobarlo?, si Kenny me hace caso, ¿o no?_

Aquellas palabras le helaron la sangre al pelirrojo que pronto se quedo callado y en una especie de shock, realmente no había esperado que el contrario le diera ese tipo de respuesta, solo quería una cita y ahora, ¿su novio lo retaba con que, podría acostarse con uno de sus amigos?, ¿cómo había pasado eso?.

El castaño mostró una cara de seriedad, como diciéndole al contrario que estaba hablando en serio de acostarse con el rubio, pronto el semblante del menor cambio completamente, normalmente este se comportaba como un buen chico, era amable y cualquiera que no lo conociera diría que era un ángel, pero sus amigos y su novio sabían que el era un demonio disfrazado.

El menor solía ser muy celoso y posesivo, nadie sabia porque, pero siempre parecía asustado de perder al castaño, tal vez había sido porque su relación había tardado mucho en consolidarse, pues el mayor por mucho tiempo estuvo negando ser homosexual, aunque claro, que el pelirrojo supero eso, hasta que finalmente comenzaron a salir.

Ahora mismo el menor solamente se lanzo al contrario de forma levemente brusca, tirando a este sobre la cama, su mirada era fría y es que quien sabia bien como tener controlado al castaño era el, nadie mas que el sabia todo sobre el castaño y por ello no dejaría que nadie mas lo supiera.

Colocando sus piernas alrededor el los muslos del mayor, sentándose sobre su entrepierna le miro con una sonrisa leve, acercándose a su rostro levemente, acariciando las aun algo regordetas mejillas del castaño, que no se mostraba ni un poco sorprendido, pues no era la primera vez que pasaba eso y sabia lo que seguiría después de todo aquel "pleito".

 _Habíamos hablado sobre esto Eric, somos novios, ¿no puedes entender que no debes mencionar a otras personas mientras estamos juntos?_

El pelirrojo sonreía de forma sarcástica y burlona, como hacia siempre que se enfadaba, el estaba molesto y eso cualquiera lo habría notado, tenia aquella mirada de asesino, al mayor le encantaba que el contrario fuera así, celoso, posesivo, cruel, eso era lo que mas le gustaba de este.

Relamió sus labios pervertidamente, antes de lanzarse a besar violentamente los labios del contrario, metiendo su lengua en la boca ajena paseándola en toda la cavidad, sin dejar de mirarlo directamente a los ojos, bajo sus manos a los hombros del castaño apretando suavemente de la camiseta de este.

{ _Tan malditamente caliente_ }

Pensó el mayor para acariciar levemente las caderas del menor, apegando ambos cuerpos entre si, volviendo aquel leve beso en algo mas húmedo y pervertido, cambiando eso, empujando la lengua del pelirrojo a su boca de nueva cuenta, para meter la suya en la boca contraria.

Movió las caderas bruscamente sobre la entrepierna del castaño, el lo sabia, era un pervertido, mas cuando este le provocaba enfado, era su forma de marcar y mantener al contrario a su lado, no le pensaba permitir alejarse, lo haría enamorarse de su cuerpo, volverse lo suficientemente adicto a el como para no dejarlo nunca.

Se separo de los labios del mayor aun con aquella sonrisa en el rostro, levantando levemente su cuerpo de forma seductora para comenzar a quitarse de la forma mas provocativa posible descubriendo cuidadosamente su abdomen y pecho, dejando que sus rozados pezones se mostraran para provocar la calentura del contrario.

Pego su pecho al rostro del contrario, subiendo sus caderas al abdomen del mayor, colando una de sus manos a los pantalones del castaño, para comenzar a acariciar sobre el delgado boxer del castaño, sintiendo ya la algo obvia erección de este, apretándola suavemente, sintiendo como ya la húmeda lengua de este pasaba por su pecho, soltando algunos pervertidos y calientes jadeos.

Al pelirrojo no le importaba nada mas que eso, jugando cada vez mas brusco con la entrepierna de este, aunque claro que el castaño no se quedaría atrás, con las manos en el trasero del judío lo mantenía apegado a el, acariciando la entrada de este sobre la ropa y es que lo habían hecho tantas veces que seria raro que no lo supiera.

Bajando las manos sobre la espalda baja de este de forma pervertida mientras lo manoseaba se dirigió con una de sus manos a la entrepierna de este, acariciando suavemente el bulto que ya tenia el pelirrojo en los pantalones, el judío podría ser tan pervertido como quiera, pero el era Eric Cartman y si había algo en lo que no perdería nunca era en el que sabia perfectamente todas las partes erógenas del contrario.

Entre mas toqueteaba el castaño los sonidos que salían de la boca del contrario se volvían mas fuertes y constantes, este temblaba por el leve placer recibido, y ya si poder evitarlo se alejo de nueva cuenta del cuerpo del mayor con una sonrisa leve y traviesa, bajando del abdomen de este se acomodo mas atrás, poniéndose de rodillas sobre la cama.

Sin decir nada mas se acerco a la entrepierna del mayor, desabrochando el botón tranquilamente, para luego bajar el cierre de este con los dientes de forma seductora, y apenas lo hizo lamió juguetonamente el bulto de este por sobre la tela del boxer, sabiendo bien que estaba provocando al castaño.

Por la forma en que se había sentado, ahora que estaba inclinado sobre su entrepierna el castaño podía ver perfectamente las caderas y trasero del contrario, el menor lo sabia así que mientras estaba así no evitaba mover las caderas de vez en cuando buscando provocar que el mayor se empezara a calentar.

De nuevo con los dientes el menor se acerco al inicio de la tela del boxer, tomándolo con estos para comenzar a bajarlo lentamente hasta que el miembro del mayor saliera y a penas lo hizo el no dudo de comenzar a lamerlo y acariciar suavemente sus testículos mientras tanto al lamerlo su mirada chocaba con la del castaño que se mostraba agitada, pero caliente, para Kyle aquella mirada lo hacia sentir como si el castaño lo estuviera desnudando con la mirada y aunque pensarlo así era vergonzoso no hacia mas que seguir con su trabajo.

Mientras mas lo lamia mas ganas tenia de llegar al siguiente punto de esto y tenerla dentro, pensando en ello no hizo mas que lamer levemente sus dedos y bajar una de sus manos hasta colocarla en su propio trasero, bajando el pantalón y boxer que en esos momentos traía dejando a la vista del castaño su trasero, y sin evitarlo dirigió sus propios dedos a su entrada, comenzando a acariciarla por fuera, aunque no tardo mucho tiempo en meter uno de estos.

Metió el miembro de el mayor en su boca con el fin de lubricarlo completamente para cuando se la metiera, lo lamia y chupaba la punta succionando levemente apretando este con sus labios un poco, tratando de seguir mirando al castaño que ahora había colocado una de sus manos sobre su nuca presionando suavemente su cabeza sobre su entrepierna.

 _Crei que habías dicho que no habría sexo en una semana judío_

La mirada del pelirrojo que se poso sobre el castaño solo le decía un /Cállate Cartman/ con una leve sonrisa trato de no decir mas aunque en el rostro del castaño se veía una leve sonrisa de satisfacción pues el mayor había conseguido lo que quería, siempre era así, no era que se aprovechara de la situación los posesivos celos del pelirrojo.

* * *

¿Corto?, ¿Querían Lemon?, ¿Justo en la mejor parte?.


End file.
